


There And Back Again

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, College Student Castiel (Supernatural), College Student Sam Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Ending, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: This was done for a challenge and the prompt was:Cas walked with Sam into his dorm, that midterm was near and they needed to study as much as possible.“Okay, I say we should start with… Dean? what are you doing here?” Sam asked, looking at his brother lying on his bed.Cas stopped dead in his tracks, gaze fixated on the guy across the room. He never saw a guy as hot as him.Dean couldn’t stop staring either, so sam cleared his throat.Dean smiled at his brother and locked gazes with Cas again “Won’t you introduce me to your cute friend?” He asked at his brother who rolled his eyes, annoyed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the cocklesdestielfiction challenge

Cas and Sam were friends. Although Cas was a lot older than Sam, they had a lot in common and really enjoyed each other’s company. They were both majoring in the same thing. Cas may have gotten a late start but he was extremely intelligent and made a great study partner.

They decided to study for the upcoming midterm together, and Sam suggested his room because it was quieter.

Sam opened the door, and Cas followed him into the room. Sam stopped so suddenly, Cas almost ran into him.

“Dean! What are you doing here?”

Cas looked at the man laying on Sam’s bed and his heart skipped a beat. Whoever Dean was, he was the most gorgeous hunk of man Cas had ever laid eyes on. He’d never seen a man as hot as the one presently staring at him. Dean couldn’t seem to stop staring either.

Sam cleared his throat.

“Sam, aren’t you going to introduce me to your cute friend?”

Sam rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed. “Dean, this is my friend, Cas Novak. Cas, this is my annoying older brother, Dean.”

Cas walked up to Dean with his hand outstretched. “Hello, It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Dean grinned and sat up. He took Cas’ hand and held it instead of shaking it. “It’s a real…  _ pleasure _ … to meet you too, Cas.”

Cas blushed.

Sam sighed dramatically. “Dean, what are you doing here?”

Dean looked at Sam and Cas took the opportunity to pull his hand away.

“What? I can’t come to visit my little bro? I got a week off from work, and just thought I’d see how you were doing, Sammy.”

“It’s Sam, and sure, you can check up on me if you need to, I guess. But Cas and I have some studying to do. Can you make yourself scare for an hour?”

Dean stood up, and looked Cas up and down. “As long as I can take the two of you to dinner later.”

“Sorry, Dean, I’ve got a date.”

Dean glanced at Sam then right back at Cas. “All the better to get to know your friend better. Can you join me, Cas?”

Cas blushed. “I can, thank you.”

Dean grinned. “Great! I’ll pick you up at six. Just tell me where.”

Cas gave him the address of his apartment. He was too old to be in a dorm with all the rowdy kids. He needed his privacy and quiet.

Dean winked at him and left.

Cas had to struggle to pay attention to the studies. He couldn’t get the picture of those green eyes and freckles out of his mind. Luckily, Sam didn’t seem to notice. After an hour and a half, Cas stood up. 

“That’s enough for today. If I see anymore equations, I’ll go blind.”

Sam chuckled. “Yeah, I need to get ready for my date. Listen, Cas… uh, my brother... Just don’t fall for his lines. He’s kind of a player.”

Cas nodded, but felt his stomach sink. He didn’t need anyone who just wanted to get him into bed in his life right now.

Cas showered and dressed in his soft jeans and a henley. Even if Dean was a player, Cas still wanted to enjoy their dinner together. He paced his living room until he heard a knock on his door.

When he answered it, there sood Dean, looking good enough to eat. Cas smiled and grabbed his jacket.

Dean walked him to a very nice car. “So, Cas, where is a good place to eat around here?”.

Cas thought about it. “Do you like cheeseburgers?”

Dean grinned. “Does a bear shit in the woods?”

Cas chuckled. “I assume they do. There’s a nice little place close that has amazing burgers.”

Dean opened the door for Cas, got behind the wheel and Cas gave him directions. 

Dinner was good, and Dean loved the burger. Cas listened to him moan around each bite and was forced to bite his lip. They chatted and had a lot in common.

“So, Cas, what made you go back to college?”

Cas sighed. “I was employed in the family business, but I hated every minute of it. I wanted out. So I saved money, quit and here I am.”

Dean smiled at him. “I admire that, Cas. You should be proud of yourself.”

Cas looked down at his plate. “We’ll see if I make it though. What do you do, Dean?”

“I’m a lowly mechanic. Fix cars for a living.”

Cas frowned. “I think that’s admirable! I can’t do a thing with my car.”

Dean chuckled. “Well, thanks. Are we ready to go?”

When Dean pulled up in front of Cas’ apartment, Cas heard himself say, “Would you like to come in? I have beer…” and he could have kicked himself.

Dean grinned. “Sure! I’d love to come in, thanks Cas.”

Once inside, Cas told Dean to make himself comfortable and went to the kitchen to get the beers. He lightly banged his forehead against the refrigerator. ‘Have some self control, Novak.’

He walked back out and of course, Dean was sitting on the couch. Cas handed him a beer and sat down next to him.

“I had a nice time tonight, Dean, thank you.”

Dean took a long swallow of beer. “I did too, Cas. Thanks for coming with me. I hate to eat alone.”

Cas sipped his beer and tried to think of something to say. Then Dean sat his beer on the coffee table and turned to look at him.

“I want to kiss you, Cas.”

Cas gulped. He intended to say no, he really did, but what came out was, “I’d like that.”


	2. Chapter 2

And of course, nature took its course. This led to six days of mind-blowing sex. Cas knew he was making a mistake, and was going to get his heart broken, but he didn’t care. He liked Dean more than any man he’d ever met. The sex was amazing, but more than that, Dean was amazing. 

Of course, he didn’t tell Sam, and neither did Dean. Sam knew they were spending a lot of time together, but if he suspected anything, he kept it to himself.

The morning of day seven dawned. Cas lay in bed, looking at Dean sleep. His heart fell. Today Dean was going home, and finally, Cas knew just how badly it was going to hurt. He went into this knowing he’d get hurt, but now that the day was here, he wasn’t prepared it.

Dean opened his eyes and smiled. “Morning, sunshine.”

Cas smiled back. “Good morning.”

Dean pulled him into a kiss, but after a moment, Cas broke away.

“I’ll fix some breakfast. You need to eat before you get on the road.”

Dean’s smile faded. “Yeah, you’re right. I’ll be out in a few.”

Cas was plating the food when Dean came out and threw his duffel bag next to the front door. 

Breakfast was quiet. When it was over, Cas walked Dean to the door. They stood a moment, then Dean kissed him. Cas resisted the urge to grab him and tell him to stay. Of course, he had to leave, he had a job and friends waiting for him.

Cas cried as he watched Dean drive away.

He tried to go on with his life. His heartache just wouldn’t go away. Dean would text him from time to time, and Cas always answered, but it just made it harder to get past.

Sam never said a word. Cas expected him to say ‘I told you so’, but thankfully he never did.

Winter marched on. Cas struggled to keep his grades up. He considered quitting but knew that was the wrong thing to do. His life may have lost its color, but he still wanted to graduate.

Then it was Spring. Cas barely noticed. He was sitting at his kitchen table, trying to do homework, when there was a knock on his door. He got up with a sigh and went to answer it.

When he opened the door, he almost fell over.

Dean was standing there, leaning on the door jam with a smile. “Hey, Cas.”

“Dean! Wha… what are you doing here?”

Dean looked at him. “Hey, sunshine. Can I come in?”

Cas stood aside and let Dean in. As soon as the door was shut, Dean pushed him against it and kissed him long and hard.

When Dean finally pulled away, Cas was breathless.

“Dean… what are you doing here? Are you here to visit Sam?”

Dean smiled and shook his head. “I’m here for you, Cas.”

Cas walked to the couch and sat down. Dean sat next to him.

“Okay, so you came to see me. Don’t get me wrong, I’m thrilled to see you. How long are you going to be here?”

“How does forever sound?”

Cas’ breath caught in his chest. “Forever? What does that mean? What’s going on, Dean?”

Dean took a deep breath. “I couldn’t get you out of my mind. Believe me, I tried. But the longer we were apart, the more I realized I loved you. I couldn’t expect you to give up college, so I quit my job, packed up my stuff and came here. I just hope you feel the same way about me.”

Cas couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Dean  _ loved _ him? Dean quit his job because he wanted to be with him? He realized Dean was looking at him with a worried expression.

“Dean, I love you too! I’ve been miserable ever since you left. I’m just shocked. I never expected to see you again.”

Dean smiled. “Well, here I am. I need to find a place to stay, but I wanted to see you before I did anything. If you didn’t feel the same as I did, I was thinking of going back.”

Cas still was having some trouble wrapping his head around this, but one thing was sure… He didn’t want to lose Dean a second time.

“Stay with me! You don’t need to look for anything. I’ve only got the one bedroom but…”

Dean threw back his head and laughed. “And what would we possibly need with a second bedroom?”

Cas blushed. “Well, if you needed more privacy or..”

Dean cupped Cas’ face and ran a thumb over his cheek. “Shut up, Cas, and show me where the bed is.”

Dean rode Cas hard. They came at the same time, Dean shooting cum all over Cas’ chest and belly. They moaned each other’s names. Dean sat there until Cas got too soft to stay inside him, then rolled off and lay there, sweaty and panting. Cas was catching his breath as well.

“That was even better than I remembered, sunshine.”

Cas agreed with a kiss.

Dean got a good job working on classic cars, and Cas graduated and got a job doing what he had always wanted to. They moved into a house.

Once Sam got over his shock, he was fully behind the two of them

It took a couple of years, but then one night while they sat on the back porch and looked at the stars, Dean reached into his pocket and came back with a ring.

‘I was thinking, Cas. We should get married.”

Cas couldn’t have agreed more. 


End file.
